Talk:Babel (episode)
Frank Novak Does anyone know the species of Frank Novak's character, the alien businessman? -- Rebel Strike 18:59, 19 March 2006 (UTC) I came here to find that information myself, I thought he looked like a Tellarite. -- 08:06, 28 April 2006 (UTC) Removed Idiot Removed: :* Although Odo accuses Rom of being an "idiot", he is later revealed to be a highly talented repairman and engineer. I removed this because i think its irrelevant. Vince 10:18, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Removed quotes Removed the following quotes, per MA:QUOTE. Most of these seem to be snippets of the characters' language while they were infected, which I'm not sure is particularly memorable. "Give my regards to Mrs. O'Brien. Jake tells me she's a wonderful teacher." "That's good to hear, sir. She's flower units about the lad herself." : - Commander Sisko and Chief O'Brien "I suppose this isn't a good time to tell you that #3 turbolift has broken down again. ''beat Joking, chief." "''Major, lark's true pepper." "What?" "Let birds go further loose, maybe. ''beat Shout easy play." "''Chief, you're not making any sense." "Round the turbulent quick. ''beat Well, uh, close the reverse harbor. beat Well, a-ankle try... sound. R-reset gleaming. beat D-dinner to bug." "''Chief, wait!" "When?" : - Kira and O'Brien "Jake..." "Left... become better. Control entire hope." : - Benjamin Sisko and Jake Sisko "Dog... fellow... distance!" "Yeah, tell me about it." : - Captain Jaheel and Odo "Computer, replay morning." "Command unclear. Please repeat." "Glass lunch judge a bin to let it!" "Command unclear. Please repeat." : - Dr. Bashir and the medical computer "Welcome back! I could use some help here!" "Quark?! What are you doing in Ops?!" : - Quark and Kira "Simple hesitation!" : - O'Brien "If you need me, use this string impact. ''beat Lot show red intense." "''I think you better sit down, major." : - Kira and Dr. Surmak --31dot 03:01, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Also removed *Even though Bashir says that spontaneous development of aphasia is impossible, in reality, aphasia can begin quite suddenly under certain circumstances, for example, during transient ischemic episodes in the brain. Perhaps by "spontaneous," Bashir meant idiopathic or without identifiable cause. Removed per MA:NIT, as we do not make comparisons to reality.--31dot 22:01, April 24, 2010 (UTC) *The device hidden in the replicator's pattern generator appears to activate after O'Brien orders his coffee. Also removed as a nitpick, maybe he got more coffee later, or it spread to other replicators.--31dot 07:37, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Not caused by infection.. Are we sure? (NMDA autoimmunity..) Are we sure that aphasia can't be caused by an infection? I just read a review and ordered the new book "Brain On Fire: My Month Of Madness by a woman who developed NMDA receptor autoimmunity, producing symptoms that mimicked schizophrenia. (indeed, she speculates that some people diagnosed with schizophrenia may actually have a relatively possible-to-treat autoimmune disorder instead..) I don't know if she says anything in the book about whether aphasia can occur specifically, but I found plenty of PubMed references to the query "aphasia virus NMDA" ("Malignant catatonia due to anti-NMDA-receptor encephalitis in a 17-year-old girl: case report" (2011) for one) Jswitte (talk) 05:36, December 1, 2012 (UTC) :We're sure that Bashir said that "Commander, spontaneous development of aphasia is virtually impossible. But we saw Lieutenant Dax become aphasic before our eyes. That told me we were dealing with a disease that only mimics aphasia." He also made references to aphasia normally being caused by cranial trauma, and their being no precedents of it being caused otherwise. Since that was said in canon, that's what we go with, regardless of reality. 31dot (talk) 12:01, December 1, 2012 (UTC)